Conventional devices, systems and methods for picking up external payloads using helicopters, or other lifting devices, currently require one or more attendants to hook up the payload to the lifting device located: (1) at or near the payload, and (2) under the lifting device. Typically, an attendant is subject to the threat of injury due to the proximity to the lifting platform as well as from a swinging payload once the payload is airborne. In contested military situations, the attendant creates the need for other personnel to aid in securing the area, expanding the cost and threat of the lifting operation. Accordingly, conventional devices have the disadvantages such as, for example, the need for an attendant, the risk of injury to the attendant, and the additional cost for an attendant.
What is desired, then, is an improved, low cost, efficient and effective apparatus, system and method for picking up external payloads using helicopters, or other lifting devices. The present invention is a device designed to eliminate the need for the attendant. The apparatus is configured to be easy to implement as well as it does not require extreme accuracy of the lifter. Finally, the present invention eliminates the need for the purchase of multiple devices. As a result, the present invention has advantages that allow for repeated capture of loads by helicopter or other lifting devices without the need for extensive setup for such load capture.